


haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Pining, Pitch Perfect 1, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, ppfandomdrive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Aubrey figures out exactly who Beca has a toner for. Beca really isn't sure whether it's a good or bad thing. Maybe someone even gets a little jealous.Title from Taylor Swift'sWonderland.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 44
Kudos: 286
Collections: Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive





	haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?

**Author's Note:**

> On behalf of [ppfandomdrive](https://ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com/), here is a gift for _anonymous_ , who requested "Bechloe + Aubrey on Beca's side for once”. You are so very appreciated, and I hope this covers your prompt!

This is not a new thing for Beca; messing up a move that results in her stumbling over her feet and ultimately landing on her ass—painfully and entirely ungracefully—in the middle of the auditorium. And it’s not like she’s even a bad dancer, she’s _not_. Does Beca _like_ dancing? Not really, but she doesn’t totally suck at it. It’s just that there are certain distractions in the rehearsal space that keep Beca’s mind much less focused on dancing, and much more on them… There is only one _them_ , of course, a very specific one, and Beca finds herself drawn in by familiar red hair and a captivating, pearly smile as said distraction floats breezily toward the door.

Beca is so focused, in fact, on the radiant, distracting sight of Chloe Beale, that the loud sound of a clearing throat behind her makes her physically jump on the spot.

The last person Beca wants to see, much less find herself trapped alone in a room with, is Aubrey Posen. Aubrey doesn’t like Beca, just like Beca doesn’t like Aubrey. Neither have verbally said so, of course, but it is a mutual, silent understanding, one that Beca is sure of. There really is no other reason for the way Aubrey has made Beca’s time as a Bella so far her own special brand of hellish.

Hazel eyes pierce almost painfully into her. In fact, the way they burn is probably hard enough to make a hole in Beca’s skin if she doesn’t stop soon, and Beca finds herself sucking in her cheeks to hold back a snarky remark.

“Beca,” Aubrey finally says, scrutinizing gaze narrowing in on Beca’s face. “A word.”

This is not a new thing either. Normally, Beca does her best to be out of the auditorium in record timing after rehearsals in a bid to save herself from yet another pointless Aubrey lecture. If it is not her choice in jewelry, it is an entirely misconstrued accusation about Beca caring enough to fraternize with the enemy.

(Even now, after months of being a member of the Barden Bellas, the fact that there are really a cappella _enemies_ still makes Beca laugh.)

Still, this time, her own ridiculous need to apparently watch Chloe exit the room has landed her alone with the devil herself, so there is really no getting away. Rather than even attempt to make an escape, she simply sucks back a sigh, before beginning to slowly, nonchalantly approach Aubrey with her hands planted on her hips. “What’s up?”

Aubrey is still staring—no, _glaring_ —to the point that Beca cannot help but raise a brow, inadvertently shooting a quizzical expression her way.

“It’s Chloe, isn’t it,” Aubrey says almost coldly. It should be a question, but Beca notes that it is framed much more like an accusatory statement.

The mere sound of Chloe’s name causes Beca’s heart to jump into her throat. Quickly, however, she swallows back her nerves, and instead tries a confused sounding, “What?”

“Your toner,” Aubrey states both bluntly and matter-of-factly. “I was wrong, it’s not for Jesse. You have a toner for Chloe.”

Immediately, Beca’s eyes widen. Were it not for the fact that she realizes she is one hundred percent busted, she would zone in on Aubrey Posen admitting, likely for the first time in her entire life, to being wrong.

Instead, of course, Beca is transported back to a few weeks ago, to this very auditorium with the very same blonde standing before her with folded arms and an accusatory glare, quizzing her about her ‘toner’ for Jesse.

“My _what_?” Beca had asked incredulously, dark brows raised so highly that they’d practically touched her hairline.

“Musical boner,” Aubrey had clarified with tightly pressed lips, as if Beca should’ve been familiar with the entirely nonsensical term. Her gaze had fallen to Beca’s crotch for a split second. “I can see it, it’s distracting.”

At that, Beca hadn’t been able to suppress her amusement. An obnoxious laugh had spilled from her lips, because of all of the ridiculous things she has ever heard Aubrey say—and already, there have been _many_ —that had just topped the whole list.

“Uh, yeah,” Beca had eventually responded with petulantly crossed arms and a brief shake of her head. “That’s not a thing. And even if it were, you have no idea who I have a ‘toner’,” she air-quoted the word, “for.”

Aubrey’s lone response had been a raised brow, one that told Beca she’d been some variation of caught. Rather than dig herself into a deeper hole, Beca had simply shaken her head once more, before backing quickly toward the door.

“I can see your toner through those jeans!” Aubrey had called after her.

“That’s my dick!”

Then, Beca felt she had gotten away relatively unscathed. Now that she finds herself back in this very same position, however, with Aubrey having totally called her out much more correctly this time, Beca cannot help the panic beginning to stir within her.

It is a monstrous curse, the way Beca’s naturally pale cheeks begin to redden under the mere threat of even the slightest amount of pressure. Regardless, Beca does her best to act natural, to furrow her previously raised brows, and to at least attempt to protest. “You have no idea what you’re talking about,” she tries through a sarcastic chuckle. Beca has never really been the best liar, so if the obvious blush radiating from her face hadn’t already given her away, the way she stumbles over her own words surely would’ve.

“Cut the crap, Beca,” Aubrey snaps, glare still burning forcefully into Beca’s only further reddening face. “I was watching you. You literally fell over your feet when Chloe was dancing beside you. You just watched her walk out of here with your jaw practically hitting the floor.”

Beca’s panicked attempt to turn the tables seems to instantly fall flat. Regardless, she tries, “Why were you watching me so hard?”

“There’s drool on the corner of your mouth,” Aubrey adds, entirely unaffected by Beca’s question. She does, of course, seem to pick up on the fact that Beca has not actually told her she is wrong.

Despite the fact that Beca knows she isn’t literally drooling over the thought of Chloe, she instinctively raises a hand to wipe at her mouth. All Aubrey does is smirk in response, to which Beca snarkily rolls her eyes.

Though not quite ready to admit to her feelings, to let Aubrey know that she is right, Beca also doesn’t actively disagree. Instead, she bites back a sigh, lips pressing firmly together. “Dude, why does it even matter to you who I have a ton—” It proves impossible for her to suppress her blatant eye roll as she quickly corrects herself, “Who I’m _into_.”

“It matters because you’re a member of my team, Beca,” Aubrey states, again very matter-of-factly.

“ _Your_ team?” Beca’s brows raise at that, though again, Aubrey seems unaffected. Evidently, attempting to turn the tables really isn’t working in Beca’s favor, so she half relents with a somewhat exasperated, half mumbled, “Whatever. It’s none of your business.”

Aubrey sniffs. “That’s where you’re wrong.” Before Beca can even question her, she continues, “Once it starts to affect your performance, it becomes my business.”

Although Beca knows she is acting like a total brat, even more so with the way she openly scoffs in response, she really cannot help herself. She has never appreciated being called out (does anybody?), and especially not when she finds herself being quickly backed into a corner, the way she is right now. Beca feels as though she is shrinking beneath Aubrey’s stare. “I tripped, it’s not a big deal.”

“Right, it’s not a big deal now, during rehearsals. But what about when we’re on stage? When there’s a big competition? We’d lose points. We’d lose the _competition_.” The mere mention of losing brings a look of less than mild horror springing across Aubrey’s face. In fact, she pauses, almost as if reliving a horrible, unspeakable memory, before flinching back to the present with a quick clear of her throat. “I can’t risk that.”

Beca wants to argue. She wants to throw up the defenses and to tell Aubrey that she needs to focus more on her own life and less on Beca’s. But a part of her, despite the fact that she is yet to even clarify that Aubrey’s suspicions are correct—they both know she doesn’t need to, of course—almost doesn’t hate the idea of someone knowing, even if that someone is Aubrey Posen. Before now, Beca hasn’t even admitted her stupid crush on Chloe to herself, but it almost feels as though a weight has been lifted, the fact that it is kind of out there now. So, although Beca _wants_ to protest, in the end she just...doesn’t. And Aubrey seems to take notice of the fact, too.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Aubrey finally asks. There is something different in her expression, something that Beca cannot quite read properly. It is almost like she has softened somehow. The change of pace is not something Beca has experienced before as far as Aubrey is concerned, but she sees it now, and it causes Beca’s brows to tug together, rather than offering her a verbal response. Instead, she halfheartedly shrugs a shoulder. It seems to be confirmation enough for them both.

Following a long moment of silence, Aubrey finally breaks the stare she is holding on Beca’s face. “Just...bring your entire focus to the next rehearsal, okay?” she eventually says, her somewhat lighter tone taking Beca by surprise.

While Beca stares momentarily, almost as if she is waiting for something more, Aubrey simply motions toward the door, before turning to begin packing away her belongings. “Uh…” Beca starts, the sound causing Aubrey to glance over her shoulder toward her.

“Yes?”

Beca simply blinks, head shaking shortly. “Nothing.”

She wonders if she is being punk’d as she begins to walk toward the door, a part of her expecting at least a snide comment from Aubrey under her breath, though it doesn’t come.

Although slightly less so than last time, for the most part, Beca seems to leave the auditorium at least somewhat inexplicably unscathed.

* * *

Okay, so perhaps Beca’s _stupid crush_ is something a bit more than that.

At least, it would seem so, given the way she finds herself sinking back solo cup after solo cup of beer she doesn’t even really like the taste of, all the while glaring from the corner of her eye at Chloe and whichever inadequate dude appears to be flirting with her this time.

It figures she’d wind up crushing on someone who is apparently in high demand as far as the rest of the entire school is concerned. Seriously, _everyone_ seems to have heart eyes for Chloe. Not that Beca can exactly blame them.

She cannot help but wonder if Chloe treats them the same way she treats her, though.

Beca really doesn’t even like parties all that much; they require way too much socializing that she doesn’t particularly care to partake in. But as a Bella, it is basically required of her to attend with the rest of the group. And in reality, they don’t _completely_ suck, especially not when Beca walks in a little later than most, and immediately hears the melodic sound of Chloe’s excited, chipper greeting floating toward her.

“Beca!” Chloe practically sings, hand instantly reaching to interlace her fingers through Beca’s. Chloe is a very forward, handsy person, that much has been obvious right from the start—nobody standoffish would literally walk into someone else’s shower and demand they sing for them, right? They wouldn’t show up, unannounced, to their dorm and settle comfortably into bed with them just to hang out and spend a little time together. And Beca doesn’t normally vibe with that, she doesn’t normally like touchy-feely people, but there is something different about Chloe. Beca doesn’t mind the way her fingers part for Chloe’s to slot easily, comfortably between them, and the smile she shoots her way in response to her vibrant energy isn’t even forced. “I didn’t think you were gonna show!”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Beca says with only a small hint of sarcasm, something that Chloe either doesn’t notice, or at least opts not to react to.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Chloe hums, using the grip she has on Beca’s hand to tug her closer. The way Chloe leans in practically stops Beca’s heart, and she cannot help the grin that forms on her lips in response to Chloe’s whispered, almost secretive words, “It’s not the same without you.”

“How’d you cope for the last two years?” Beca asks with a quirked brow, amusement etched onto her face. It never falters, not even as Chloe lifts their intertwined hands to spin Beca delicately on the spot. There is just something so infectious, so captivating about Chloe’s energy that it is difficult for Beca to be anything but genuinely happy around her. That is not something she can say for many people.

“I really don’t know,” Chloe says with widened eyes. Briefly, her cheerful expression drops, though it is soon picked right back up again as she, yet again, tugs Beca closer. “Wanna come dance with me?”

Beca simply chuckles in response, noting the way Chloe’s hips have already begun to sway rhythmically with the beat of the music. “Uh, I think maybe I need a drink first.”

“Oh,” Chloe responds with a slight air of disappointment, expression again falling momentarily. Finally, she loosens her grasp on Beca’s hand, and Beca tries not to allow herself to think too deeply into the fact that she almost misses the contact. Chloe’s familiar smile returns easily, shoulder shrugging gently. “Okay, well, come find me after?”

“You bet,” Beca nods dutifully, grin still settled onto her lips as she watches Chloe bounce away to effortlessly interact with everybody in her vicinity.

And Beca wonders if she is like that with everybody, whether Chloe makes everybody feel like they’re the only other person in what is realistically a very much crowded room. She wonders if Chloe’s mere presence causes butterflies to swirl rapidly in their stomach, the same way it does Beca’s.

“Beca, over here!”

The familiar voice to cut into Beca’s serene thoughts as she enters the kitchen to grab herself her first beer of the night is another reason Beca doesn’t particularly _love_ these parties.

“Beca!” Jesse repeats, wildly waving her over.

Politely, Beca shoots him a greeting smile across the room, before motioning toward the liquor-packed table. It is not an invitation, though Jesse of course takes it as one, and Beca finds herself forcing back an eye roll in response to his beeline approach.

Beca doesn’t dislike Jesse. In fact, she considers him a pretty good friend. It’s just that he can be a little full on, and ever since Aubrey accused her of her nonexistent toner for him, Beca has been kind of wary.

“You came,” Jesse grins triumphantly, an expression Beca doesn’t fully understand.

Regardless, she responds with a somewhat forced grin and a nod of her head as she grabs a red solo cup filled with some form of mystery beer and lifts it toward her lips. “I did,” she says, eventually taking the first sip. One day, she is sure she’ll start to enjoy the taste of beer. Today, apparently, is not that day, but Beca will drink it for appearances—she got used to coffee the same way, after all.

“I knew you would,” Jesse says with a way too smug hint of enthusiasm. “Donald said something about you not being here, but I was like, nah, my girl would never stand me up.”

It occurs to Beca as her arm folds casually across her middle, the other hand holding her cup by her mouth, that Jesse has moved himself uncomfortably closer, and Beca wonders if this is where Aubrey’s toner theory came from.

Wait… Does _Jesse_ have one for _her_?

The question fresh in her mind, Beca chuckles dryly, taking a subtle, small step back, and correcting in no uncertain terms, “Not your girl.”

Dramatically, Jesse lifts his hand up to his chest, fist balled over his heart. “Ouch. Wounded, Bec.”

All Beca does is playfully roll her eyes in response. “I have to go find someone,” she says, reaching out to pat Jesse lightly on the arm—perhaps she has been spending too much time around Chloe. “I’ll check in with you later, okay?”

“Sure,” Jesse nods, bright grin plastered across his face. “Later, Bec.”

Even taking Jesse’s presence into account, by the time Beca makes it back through to the other room, she finds that she wishes she had remained in the kitchen. Immediately, her sweeping gaze is pulled in by the sight of Chloe, back against the wall, with some jock looking dude at least two feet taller than her casually leaning his hand against the wall, both he and Chloe engaged in happy, flirty conversation.

As if she even has any right to care, Beca quickly sinks back the rest of her drink, before returning to the kitchen to grab two more. (Double-fisting? Apparently Beca really _is_ embracing the whole college lifestyle.) The masochist within her drags her immediately back to the living room, where she can keep a scowling eye on Chloe, while brooding quietly in her own unwarranted disappointment.

And Beca is fine on her own, she thinks. She’s fine on her own, if not a little lost in her own bitter world, throwing her own private pity party. She certainly does not need the likes of Aubrey Posen appearing magically beside her like the world’s least sought out fairy godmother, and Beca takes instant offense to the sympathetic look Aubrey proceeds to shoot her way.

“What?” Beca grumbles, finally tearing her stare away from Chloe and, begrudgingly, moving it toward Aubrey instead.

“You could try talking to her,” Aubrey says in a somewhat gentle tone. The sentiment is entirely unnecessary, at least in Beca’s mind.

“I talk to her plenty,” Beca scoffs. However, it takes her only a second or two to realize her mistake. Briefly, she pauses, before making a failed attempt to backtrack. “Anyway, I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

It surprises Beca that Aubrey doesn’t snap back at her in response. Instead, she leans comfortably back against the wall, one arm folded across her middle, while the other holds onto her cup.

“You know you’re only torturing yourself, right?” Aubrey frowns, sending a quick glance Chloe’s way, before shifting her focus to Beca.

Beca chooses not to make eye contact, but she can feel Aubrey watching her. Admittedly, it makes her a little uncomfortable, but what’s new there? “Makes a change from you torturing me,” Beca cannot keep herself from murmuring quietly, though loudly enough for Aubrey to hear.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Beca,” Aubrey frowns, head shaking shortly. “I’m harder on you than the others sometimes, but I don’t _torture_ you.”

Beca opts not to argue, mostly because Aubrey has at least acknowledged she treats her differently to the other girls. Perhaps she’ll ask her to elaborate later, but for now, she has bigger things on her mind.

It occurs to her that, despite Beca’s very much standoffish nature, and the way she is being much less than welcoming toward Aubrey right now, Aubrey isn’t leaving. The realization causes Beca’s expression to crease into a small frown. “Alright, but why aren’t you torturing me about this?”

“Why would I?” Aubrey questions, confusion overtaking her neatly made up features momentarily. She seems to pause for a second or two, almost like she is thinking something over, before finally straightening up and releasing a small sigh. “I’ve been there before. In your position,” she adds. This time, Beca notices, Aubrey is the one forcing herself not to make eye contact.

For the shortest moment, Beca’s nose wrinkles, her brows tugging tightly together. “What? You like _Chloe_?” she asks unintentionally abruptly, a sudden, unfair rush of possessiveness overtaking her.

“No,” Aubrey responds quickly, “Not Chloe.” The way she chuckles under her breath annoys Beca briefly, mostly because there is nothing laughable about the idea of someone liking Chloe Beale in _that_ way. Everybody else seems to, anyway.

“Then who?” Beca half demands.

Again, Aubrey pauses, evidently contemplating how much information she is actually willing to divulge. Eventually, however, Beca notes the way her shoulders drop just slightly, almost as if Aubrey is shaking off her incredibly strong, protective barrier. Her voice is a little softer as she speaks. “Alice. She was our old captain,” she explains, gaze drifting distractedly down toward her cup.

Beca notes the way her painted nails tap almost nervously against the plastic, and she realizes she has never seen Aubrey like this before, never seen her in any state of vulnerability. There is something very humanizing about it, though, something that Beca almost doesn’t want to disturb. It catches her off guard, truth be told. “What happened?” she urges gently, eyes focused intently on Aubrey.

“Oh, it’s nothing exciting,” Aubrey states, attempting a nonchalant shrug. Beca can see something more behind it, though. There is something more to the way Aubrey won’t make eye contact with her as she speaks about something Beca is willing to bet she has bottled up and kept entirely to herself for a long time. In fact, she can almost _see_ her pain. “We dated for a little while,” Aubrey continues, venturing a quick glance around, “We didn’t tell the others, she didn’t want anyone to think she was giving me special privileges.”

As Aubrey’s gaze briefly meets Beca’s, Beca nods in understanding. She silently waits for Aubrey to go on, and notices that there is a sad kind of smile threatening her lips once she does.

“Things were...well, they were great. More than great. Then, one evening, we were performing at a frat party, and I completely messed up,” Aubrey says, and Beca sees the way she physically shudders at the very memory.

“Are you about to tell me she broke up with you for messing up a performance?” Beca asks with an entirely incredulous look on her face. Then again, she really shouldn’t be surprised; apparently it is a requirement of a Bellas captain to be completely winning-obsessed—all but Chloe, anyway.

“Hm,” Aubrey hums, “If you think I’m a harsh captain, you clearly never met Alice.” There is something of a teasing tone to her voice, and Beca cannot help but mirror Aubrey’s small smile of amusement in response. She wipes it away quickly, of course. Beca and Aubrey _don’t_ get along, they don’t smile at each other. “No, it wasn’t just that,” Aubrey says, “Alice was a senior, she was stressed with finals and job applications, so things had already become a little rocky. That was just the cherry on top.”

Although Beca still thinks it is a ridiculous reason to break up with someone, even if just one addition to a list of other issues, she finds herself nodding along in understanding regardless. “I guess that sucked, huh?”

“Very much so,” Aubrey nods, hazel eyes drifting down toward her cup again. “I think the worst part was the pining afterwards, though. Those feelings don’t just magically go away, so I’d still have to see her every day, and I’d still feel those same things I always felt, but I wasn’t really allowed to feel them anymore, you know? Or, I couldn’t act on them, at least.”

This time, as Beca nods along slowly, she really _does_ understand. That is how she feels now; she feels whatever she is feeling for Chloe, but a part of her knows she shouldn’t, knows that she can’t act on those feelings. Of course, there is no real reason she can’t. She just...can’t.

It strikes her that, for the first time since meeting her, Beca finally feels like she understands Aubrey Posen. It is not exactly under amazing circumstances, but there is something nice about being able to level with her, to actually see eye to eye, if only about this one, admittedly sucky thing.

“Anyway,” Aubrey says, straightening her shoulders again, “So, I get it, Beca. I understand your feelings. Surprising, I know, but I do.”

Beca chews gently onto the inside of her cheek, meeting Aubrey’s gaze with a small shrug of her shoulder. “I mean, I’m more surprised that you have feelings at all,” she jokes, something that fortunately does not fall flat. Aubrey chuckles lightly in response, eyes rolling playfully. The reception causes Beca to grin, too.

“What’s going on?”

The sound of Chloe’s voice pulls their focus. As per usual, Beca’s heart jumps into her throat at the very sight of Chloe standing before her. Her long hair is curled perfectly, and dances softly over her shoulders as she sways in time with the music. It is incredibly distracting, just like everything about Chloe Beale.

“Nothing, just talking,” Aubrey responds breezily, once more pushing herself away from the wall. “Beca, another drink?” Beca’s cup is still half full, though Aubrey gently takes it from her grasp before Beca can protest. “I’ll get it, you stay here.”

Beca isn’t positive, but she thinks she can see a small smirk rising to Aubrey’s lips as she turns to walk away. No, she _knows_ she sees a smirk, and Beca knows exactly what Aubrey’s intentions are in leaving she and Chloe alone. It causes Beca to chuckle quietly under her breath in response.

“What was that about?” Chloe asks with a quizzically raised brow. She watches in something akin to disbelief as Aubrey walks away, and Beca can understand the confusion; she and Aubrey are usually at one another’s throats, it probably makes no sense to see them standing together, at a party where they are not even forced to be in each other’s space, and actually getting along.

“Just talking about Bellas stuff,” Beca shrugs, overlooking the way Chloe’s features remain crinkled and evidently still confused. Going for a little uncharacteristic boldness, considering Aubrey has left the window wide open for her to do so, Beca straightens up, shooting a confident grin Chloe’s way. “You still wanna dance?”

So, they do, they dance. And while Aubrey never returns with Beca’s drink, she and Chloe find their way to the liquor table on several occasions, until the party has begun to eventually wind down, and Beca is left feeling a little more than just slightly buzzed. She can tell that Chloe is drunk, too, but fortunately for them, Chloe is able to handle her alcohol a little better. Beca is still a total newbie; Chloe has a couple years on her.

Beca isn’t exactly so far gone that she can’t find her way back to her dorm, but she is grateful that Chloe chooses to walk her there. In fact, Beca even kind of plays into it, refusing to release her grasp on Chloe’s hand once they reach the door. Chloe seems to be in no real hurry to disappear, of course, and soon both are flopping lazily down onto Beca’s single bed, the same way they have done many times before.

“I hate this part,” Beca whines, lids closing tightly in an effort to keep the ceiling from spinning.

Chloe’s gentle giggle in response pulls a grin to Beca’s lips in spite of the nauseous feeling within her. “Mm, it kind of sucks, huh?” Chloe agrees, rolling over until she is laid front down with her elbows propping her up. Instinctively, she reaches out a hand to brush a chunk of hair from Beca’s forehead with her fingertips. “Are you feeling okay, though? You don’t think you’re gonna throw up or anything?”

While Beca has to think over the question momentarily, she eventually shakes her head. “No, I think I’m good. The room is just...I don’t know, moving a little.”

“Right,” Chloe chuckles, head nodding shortly—Beca’s eyes are still closed, she cannot see her, but she can feel Chloe’s movements. It’s like she just knows her already, like she’s just so in tune with everything Chloe Beale. “How about we get you into bed?”

Beca hums, shuffling over to make a little more room on the mattress beside her. “Only if you stay,” she mumbles, words somewhat slurred.

“Of course I’ll stay. It’s a long walk back to the house,” Chloe jokes, pushing herself upright to remove her shoes. She moves onto Beca’s next, and Beca just lays there, letting Chloe do all of the work. Chloe, fortunately, doesn’t seem to mind.

Maneuvering their bodies until they are able to lay side by side takes a little effort, but eventually they are both tucked comfortably beneath the covers, bodies pressed closely together. A mixture of alcohol and Chloe’s perfume fills Beca’s nostrils, and there is something somehow comforting about it, despite the alcohol aroma that might just add to her nausea were it alone.

“Better?” Chloe asks quietly.

“Mm,” Beca nods, slowly rolling onto her side. By the time her lids flutter open, she finds herself face to face with Chloe, whose hand immediately rises to brush a fallen chunk of Beca’s hair gently behind her ear. Beca responds with a lazy smile as she takes in the sight. “You’re too good to me,” she murmurs sleepily.

All Chloe does is grin in response. “I’m glad you came to the party tonight,” she says in something of a soft, dreamy tone. Her fingers are still gently brushing Beca’s hair behind her ear, and there is something incredibly comfortable about the whole set-up.

As Beca stares back through drunken eyes, she realizes that this is just for her. She decides that Chloe can’t treat everybody else like this; how could she, when she is right here with Beca? And Beca realizes that perhaps this is not all in her head, this crush she has on Chloe. Maybe Chloe even feels it, too.

“What were you and Jesse talking about?” Chloe questions conversationally into the stillness of the room. Her tone is soft and quiet, and Beca can see the way her sleepy eyes shine beneath the blanket of darkness surrounding them.

“I don’t know,” Beca shrugs lamely, lids automatically closing. “Nothing important.” She barely even registers the fact that she’d spoken to Jesse, much less so the fact that Chloe would have even known.

Chloe simply hums in response, and Beca cannot contain the small smile that overtakes her features beneath the feeling of Chloe’s lips pressing delicately to her forehead. “Hm.” She pauses for a split second, before deciding on a quiet, “Night then, Bec.”

“Night,” Beca murmurs, shuffling her body closer toward Chloe’s, until she can curl comfortably into her. Instantly, Chloe’s arm winds around her, soft fingertips running lightly against her back.

It is difficult not to notice just how perfectly they slot together.

* * *

Beca doesn’t know what time it is when Chloe leaves. She does know, however, that it’s way too early, and that Chloe has _way_ too much energy already. Then again, Chloe is always an obnoxious amount of energetic; while she likes to wake up at the crack of dawn and head out for a morning run, Beca is the type to happily sleep until noon. Especially following a night of drinking. She responds to the light kiss Chloe pushes to her cheek with an unintelligible grunt, before slipping quickly into unconsciousness once more.

Although a little more reasonable a time to rise, when Beca does eventually wake, she still considers it too soon. However, the persistent knocking at the door to have roused her is difficult to ignore, and with her roommate already gone for the day, Beca begrudgingly pulls herself from her tangled nest, groggily making her way toward the door.

She truly does not expect to open up to the sight of Aubrey Posen standing before her. Naturally, Beca instantly wonders what the hell she could’ve done wrong now—she hasn’t missed an impromptu Bellas rehearsal, right?

“Uh…” she starts, brow arching as she eyes Aubrey’s chipper expression.

“You’re aware that it’s almost ten-thirty?” Aubrey questions blankly, motioning for Beca to let her in.

“Your point?” Beca murmurs in response, though steps aside regardless.

Aubrey ignores the question, and instead makes her way toward Beca’s unmade bed. Unlike Chloe, who would likely just flop right down into the mess of sheets, Aubrey hesitates briefly, before opting to perch herself neatly down on the very edge of the mattress. Beca just watches her in confusion, silently awaiting an explanation.

“So…” Aubrey prompts, blinking up at Beca expectantly. The lost expression she is met with is evidently hint enough for her to go on. “Chloe came back here with you last night, right? How did it go?”

It takes Beca a moment to register the fact that Aubrey is actually here for _gossip_ , her incredulous stare an incredibly obvious one. Though, it never changes Aubrey’s expression. “What?” Beca finally questions dumbly.

“Well, you were together all night,” Aubrey elaborates simply, “I just wondered if...well, did you talk to her?”

It proves too difficult for Beca to suppress an eye roll in response—an increasingly familiar feeling around Aubrey, truth be told. “What? No,” she shakes her head, small sigh escaping her lips. Her shoulders slump as she shuffles over to the bed. Easily, she plops down onto the mattress, tucking her feet up comfortably beneath her. It is easier to relax, knowing Aubrey isn’t here to yell at her. Though, the actual subject really isn’t the most comfortable for Beca in general. “I didn’t talk to her, I’m not _going_ to talk to her. Why would you even think that?”

Aubrey responds with a small frown and an almost defeated shrug of her shoulder. “I don’t know, I guess I thought my story about Alice, about the pining, had perhaps resonated with you.”

Although Beca may _seem_ put out by Aubrey’s impromptu visit, she has to silently admit that it’s kind of nice, having someone to confide in about this. Not that there is really much to say, of course. Still, it’s nice, so Beca halfheartedly shrugs, eyeing Aubrey curiously for a moment. She considers briefly changing the subject, but that curious part of her won’t let her. She _does_ attempt to avoid having to explain herself, though. “Why are you even okay with this?” she finally asks, still suspiciously eyeing Aubrey’s expression. “I would’ve thought you’d be weird about any of us being, like,” her nose wrinkles, “Involved or whatever.”

“Why?” Aubrey quirks a brow. “It’s not like she’s a Treble. If I’d been right before, and you really _had_ had a toner for Jesse, it’d be a different story.”

“Can you stop calling it that?” Beca scoffs, though the mention of Jesse soon causes her to pause. All too quickly, a vague memory flashing to the forefront of her mind. “You know...” Beca begins slowly, “Chloe mentioned him last night. She asked what we were talking about at the party.” A thought, probably an obvious one really, enters Beca’s mind, her expression quickly turning to one of utter disgust. “Wait, you don’t think everyone thinks we’re into each other, right? Me and Jesse.”

There is a thoughtful expression on Aubrey’s face for a moment as she shuffles further onto the mattress, evidently feeling slightly more comfortable. Eventually, she is seated with her back to the wall, legs stretched out in front of her. “I don’t know. I mean, I thought you were,” she finally shrugs.

The very thought makes Beca want to shudder. She doesn’t get the chance to insist that it’s not like that before the familiar sound of Chloe’s voice floats from beneath the door, though. Both she and Aubrey’s heads snap in its direction.

“Beca?” Chloe’s slightly muffled voice questions, “You can’t _still_ be sleeping…”

Beca frowns in response, mostly because she doesn’t understand how these people don’t see that ten-thirty in the morning is still early. Regardless, the sound of Chloe’s voice causes her heart to somersault, and Beca hurries to push herself up from the bed in favor of heading dutifully for the door. “I’m not,” she calls back, opening up to the sight of a fresh-faced, cheerful looking Chloe. She looks to be wearing workout clothes; her stomach is exposed, defined abs just begging Beca to stare down at them, but she forces herself not to. Instead, she focuses on the two to-go coffee cups in Chloe’s hands, easily accepting the one she hands her way.

“I texted you a bunch of times,” Chloe says, walking casually into the room. It takes her a moment to register Aubrey’s presence, though once she does, she pauses on the spot. Immediately, auburn brows tug tightly together. “Oh, Aubrey…” she says, evidently slightly bewildered—Beca understands; it is not like she and Aubrey to hang out in one another’s spaces. “What are you doing here?”

“Morning, Chlo,” Aubrey greets breezily, “Just talking. Did you have fun at the party last night?”

“Um,” Chloe pauses, gaze shifting almost suspiciously between the two of them as Beca flops back down onto her previous spot on the bed. Beca cannot really read Chloe’s expression as she continues. “I did…” she eventually responds. There is an air of uncharacteristic unease surrounding her, something that, again, Beca can’t properly read.

“That’s good!” Aubrey chirps, shuffling toward the edge of the mattress to begin pushing herself to her feet. “Anyway, I was actually just leaving.”

Beca cannot help but think that, if this keeps happening—Aubrey disappearing whenever Chloe shows up and leaving the two of them alone—Chloe is eventually going to put two and two together. She finds herself holding her breath as Aubrey straightens out her shirt and starts for the door.

“So was I,” Chloe nods slowly, “I was just bringing Beca coffee.”

“Oh, are you headed back to the house?” Aubrey questions brightly; her better moods are apparently reserved only for people in her life on Chloe’s level. “I’ll walk with you.”

Beca’s feelings in response are conflicting. On one hand, the idea of Chloe leaving so soon causes her heart to sink, but on the other, she is sure that if Aubrey left the two of them alone, and Chloe probed further to know what they’d been discussing, Beca wouldn’t know what to say. So, rather than press for Chloe to stay, she pushes herself to her feet to walk them to the door. She can’t be sure, but as they say their goodbyes, Beca feels like Chloe may be avoiding eye contact.

It is a reserved, uncharacteristically standoffish side to Chloe Beale that Beca has never experienced before.

* * *

Before now, Chloe has never really considered herself to be a jealous person. She realizes, however, that that is perhaps because she has never had to be. Normally, in the least spoiled way possible, Chloe tends to just get her way, she tends to get what she wants.

Well, right up until Beca Mitchell showed up, at least.

It is not like Chloe hasn’t hinted. In fact, she has done more than hinted. She literally invited herself into Beca’s _shower_ ; she consistently shows up, entirely unannounced, to Beca’s dorm room purely to lounge around in bed with her. Honestly, Chloe really could not be more transparent without literally declaring _I like you, Beca Mitchell_ at the top of her lungs.

And she doesn’t understand why she hasn’t yet. Normally, Chloe is so forward and so open with her feelings, but there is something different about Beca. There is something about Beca that, quite frankly, scares her, and it is really not something Chloe understands.

All she knows is how Beca makes her feel, how a whole host of lively butterflies swirl through her stomach every time Beca so much as enters a room. She knows that, sometimes, she sees glimmers of possibility that perhaps Beca could feel the same way in return. Like last night, when they’d laid with their bodies pressed up so tightly together, and Beca had shuffled even closer. The way she’d curled herself into Chloe’s front had just felt so natural, so much like home.

But then there are those other times, like at the party beforehand, when Chloe had gone in search of Beca, and had found her cozying up to Jesse by the liquor table. His smug grin as soft fingers that Chloe has memorized the feeling of so many times before had grasped loosely at his muscular arm had been enough for Chloe to briefly see red. It is really not a feeling she is used to, but something she has experienced multiple times in the space of less than twenty-four hours.

And maybe Chloe had expected it, she’d expected to somehow miss her shot with Beca, mostly because Beca really can just seem so clueless sometimes. She could see herself losing out to Jesse, as much as she really does despise the thought of it. But, to lose Beca to _Aubrey_? Someone who seems to flat out hate her? That is something Chloe never expected.

It would seem that the unexpected is exactly what is happening, though. The way Aubrey has pulled Beca behind after rehearsals on numerous occasions to discuss only God knows what should’ve been the first sign, she supposes. It doesn’t make sense, but maybe Chloe should’ve seen it. It would not be the first time Aubrey has been involved with another Bella, after all—not that Chloe is supposed to know about that.

Perhaps Chloe is being crazy, she’s making it all up in her mind. But to see them sneaking around at the party last night, the two of them giggling and Aubrey awkwardly making herself scarce once Chloe showed up, then for the same to happen this morning? It suddenly doesn’t seem so crazy. It is an unexpected shock to Chloe’s system; one that is swirling through her mind as she walks quietly, uncomfortably, beside Aubrey, away from Beca’s room.

Beca’s room, where Aubrey and Beca had been hanging out alone only moments before.

“Um, hello? Earth to Chloe?” Aubrey frowns, the familiar sound of her somewhat irritated voice startling Chloe back to reality. In Chloe’s mind, her small, confused sounding laugh is almost a little unfair. “How hungover are you?”

“What?” Chloe responds with tightly knitted brows. Cold water from the cup containing the iced coffee in her hand drips down her wrist, and the mental image of herself tossing the entire contents over Aubrey runs through her mind. She realizes quickly, of course, that that is unfair; it is not like Aubrey isn’t allowed to like Beca, too—whether Chloe necessarily likes the idea of it or not.

The way Aubrey pauses to study her expression is somewhat quizzical. “Are you okay? You seem…” she falters momentarily, evidently attempting to come up with the correct term, before finally deciding on a safe, “ _Different_.”

Chloe truly had not meant for her unease to come across so obviously. She feels kind of bad about it, in fact. Regardless, she responds with a lazy shrug and a simple, entirely unconvincing, “Fine.”

“Okay…” Aubrey says slowly, and despite the fact that Chloe is not looking her way, she can see Aubrey studying her expression from the corner of her eye in an almost scrutinizing manner. Aubrey knows her better than to just let her off the hook so easily, so it doesn’t surprise Chloe when she continues. “What is going on?”

Chloe’s shoulder drops along with the exasperated sigh to escape her lips. She doesn’t even mean to respond, though it seems that she does though without thought. “What is going on with you and Beca?”

“Me and…” Aubrey pauses, unable to stifle an eventual giggle, “You think there’s something going on with me and _Beca_?”

By now, Aubrey has stopped walking, so Chloe automatically does the same. There has always been a kind of follow-the-leader aspect to their friendship, after all. Turning on the spot to better face her, Chloe realizes it is the first time today that she has allowed herself to make eye contact. “Well, isn’t there?” she asks, cold tone entirely accusatory in spite of the question.

Aubrey’s fast, bewildered, “No!” comes laced with a level of genuine confusion that takes Chloe aback slightly. Whether it is because Chloe doesn’t respond right away, or because Aubrey has more to say in general, she continues after a brief pause, tone conveying something akin to hurt. “Chloe, do you think I would do that to you?”

Instantly, Chloe’s brows furrow. “What? Do what to me?”

This time, Aubrey’s response is a little less hurt and a little more annoyed. In fact, she is the one who seems the more exasperated of the two now. “I’m not blind, Chloe. You like Beca.”

“What, I—” Chloe begins, almost an automatic reaction to jump to denial, though Aubrey quickly cuts her off with a sharp eye roll and a sarcastic chuckle.

“Stop. Why else would you make a beeline for her whenever she walks into the room? Why else would you have questioned her about hanging out with Jesse last night?” The mention of Jesse, and why Aubrey would even know Chloe had brought him up at all, startles her, though Aubrey is still going, so Chloe cannot even attempt to interject. “You like her. I know it, you know it. Everybody knows it. I’m pretty sure the only person that doesn’t is Beca herself. And you know what, that’s not fair to her.”

Considering she had just accused her of something going on between she and Beca only moments ago, Chloe’s confusion as to why Aubrey seems so annoyed all of a sudden is probably a little unfair. Still, she says with an arched brow, “Okay, you don’t have to be so hostile about it…”

“I’m not! But I’m your best friend, Chloe. I just don’t understand why _you_ didn’t talk to me about this.”

The way she emphasizes the word ‘you’ hints that perhaps this is not the first time the subject has arisen. Though, Chloe’s nose wrinkles in confusion, reality flying right over her head. “What does that even mean?”

Chloe knows from experience that Aubrey can hold an argument just as long, if not longer, than the next person. So, it is somewhat surprising when she goes to speak, then seems to stop herself in her tracks. Instead, she inhales a breath through her nose, before taking a small step forward. Delicately, Aubrey reaches out to settle her hand on Chloe’s arm, fingers squeezing softly, comfortingly. “Look, I’m sorry,” she says in a much more gentle tone now. “I love you, but you’re being a little crazy right now.” A brief pause follows while Aubrey takes in the sight of Chloe’s still entirely confused expression, before offering her a sympathetic smile. “Will you do me a favor? Stop walking with me, and go talk to Beca.”

It is a strange reaction for Chloe to freeze up at the thought of discussing feelings. However, that is exactly what she does; she freezes, and it is clear that Aubrey can sense her apprehension. It is not surprising, of course; Aubrey _knows_ Chloe.

“Please,” Aubrey urges delicately. Her strong eye contact conveys her sincerity. “I really think the two of you need to talk.”

Although Chloe doesn’t verbally respond, they both know she is going to listen to Aubrey regardless. Satisfied, Aubrey gives her arm another gentle squeeze, before eventually letting go. “I’ll be at the house,” she says, reaching out to take the coffee cup from Chloe’s hand. “Come and find me after, okay? Just...go and talk to her first.”

In spite of herself, in spite of her aforementioned apprehension, Chloe nods her head dutifully in response, Aubrey’s prompt departure leaving her with the stark realization that she is about to do something huge.

* * *

By this point, Beca has stopped even attempting to converse with her roommate. Although she offers her a polite smile as she enters their shared room, it doesn’t surprise her when it is met with a blank expression, so Beca simply sucks in her cheeks as she waits for Kimmy Jin to retrieve whatever she may have left behind and depart again.

She barely makes it back to the door before it flies open, though, stopping her briefly in her tracks.

“Oh… Kimmy Jin, hi,” Beca hears the sound of Chloe’s somewhat flustered voice from the now opened door. “Is this a bad time?”

Kimmy Jin’s fast, simple response of, “Nope,” precedes her side-stepping around Chloe and back out of the door. Honestly, it may be the most receptive conversation Beca has ever heard them have—usually, Chloe just talks _at_ Kimmy Jin, and is met with silence in response.

As always, Chloe is Beca’s main focus, so once the door has closed and it is just the two of them, she makes quick work of hopping up ungracefully from the bed. “Hey,” she greets casually, attempting to rein in her confusion, “I thought you were headed out?”

“I was,” Chloe nods, motioning toward the bed. Dutifully, Beca takes a seat, despite the fact that she has only just risen, and scoots over to make a little more room beside her. “I have something to talk to you about, though.”

And that is when Beca’s heart just about stops for a second or two, because evidently, Chloe _knows_.

Beca has known all along that she was stupid to have trusted Aubrey, and this only confirms that for her—given the timing, what else could Chloe possibly want to talk to her about? Suddenly, Beca’s heart is hammering wildly again. It shoots up to somewhere in her throat, and Beca can swear it is trying its best to beat right the way out of her skin, though she tries her hardest to keep a neutral expression on her face. “Um, okay,” she nods, voice a little higher pitched than normal in spite of herself, “What’s up?”

Chloe seems to pause for a moment, like she is trying to think over what she actually wants to say, before finally seating herself down comfortably on the mattress beside Beca. In the meantime, Beca finds herself studying her, the way she always does when Chloe Beale is anywhere close by. She studies the new expression on her face, that adorable look of sheer concentration. Despite her nerves, there is something almost relaxing about it, about just being with Chloe.

“Okay,” Chloe finally says, and Beca notes that she is speaking somewhat slowly. In fact, she cannot be sure, but she feels like Chloe almost looks a little nervous herself. “First, I need to ask…” she pauses to bring her line of sight toward Beca, who finds it impossible to look away. “Is there something going on with you and Jesse?”

Dark brows tug tightly together as Beca digests the question, before she quickly shakes her head. “Me and Jesse? No, ew,” her nose wrinkles at the very thought. “No, definitely not.”

Chloe simply nods her head shortly, before proceeding, “You and Aubrey?”

This time, Beca’s brows fly upward, mouth hanging open in momentary shock. “Are you asking me if there’s something going on with me and Aubrey?” she questions in bewilderment, before quickly shaking her head. “No, believe me, there is nothing going on between me and Aubrey.”

Chloe seems to pause again to think over her next words, and Beca finds that the moment of silence forces her into her own head, into her own thoughts. A puzzled expression wrinkles onto her face, before she glances briefly toward Chloe. “Wait… Is that why you just—”

Although Chloe doesn’t respond verbally, the look of guilt that overtakes her features cuts Beca off mid-question.

“Oh…” Beca says slowly, head gently nodding in acknowledgment. She dares herself for the briefest moment to believe that maybe it means something, the fact that Chloe even cares about something like _that_. In fact, in a way that is uncharacteristically bold for Beca, she plucks up the courage to quietly ask, “Um, but why would it even matter?”

Again, Chloe’s response is not a verbal one. Not at first, anyway. Instead, she just stares at Beca with a kind of pleading look in those familiar eyes, and while Beca’s heart has drifted back down into her chest, she can feel how hard it has begun to beat again. “You really don’t see where this is going?” Chloe finally asks somewhat cautiously.

Beca’s mouth feels dry; she _really_ wishes she hadn’t left her coffee cup out of reach. “Um, maybe,” she admits with a short nod of her head. Instantly, her gaze drifts away from Chloe’s face, hand lifting to awkwardly rub at the back of her neck. She cannot see the way Chloe’s cheeks have darkened a shade in response, nor the soft smile threatening her lips. “But I mean, I have a habit of being wrong about this kind of stuff, so I don’t—”

Beca doesn’t get to finish her thought, not before she registers the feeling of a soft palm delicately cupping her cheek. She has the time to lift her startled gaze toward Chloe, before her lids are fluttering shut as a gentle, entirely long overdue kiss is pressed to her slightly parted lips. It instantly silences Beca, of course, and she both easily and eagerly finds herself reciprocating.

It is a soft, slow kiss, one that they both break from naturally at the same time, one that makes Beca feel like they are suddenly the only two people in the entire world—that is really not a new feeling when she is with Chloe. Beca’s cheeks have darkened at least ten shades of red, and her teeth sink down gently into her bottom lip as she waits for Chloe to speak. God knows Beca can’t, not yet.

“Do you get it now?” Chloe finally says, soft, almost bashful smile settled naturally onto her lips.

“I think so,” Beca nods, and she is surprised that she can even hear herself think over the sound of her heart beating so loudly, so rapidly in her ears.

“I like you, Beca,” Chloe states in that same soft voice, though there is a certain, sure amount of confidence behind her words. It proves easy for Chloe to hold eye contact, and Beca tries hard not to break it. Of course, she is much more awkward a person than Chloe is, though she does her best. “Sometimes, I get the feeling that maybe you like me too, but then there are times where—”

A small smirk has drawn itself onto Beca’s lips by this point, one that she doesn’t even notice herself, though Chloe pauses to look at her with a questioning expression. “You know I like you too,” Beca says in a much more confident tone than is natural for her. The jig is up now, she figures she might as well just come out and say it. “Aubrey told you, right?”

“What?” Chloe questions, her look of utter confusion a genuine one. It causes Beca’s eyes to instantly widen in response.

“Wait, Aubrey didn’t tell you?” Beca asks, tone again somewhat bewildered. All Chloe does is shake her head, prompting Beca to kind of awkwardly continue. “So, then what were you just talking about that made you come back here so quickly?”

“Uh…” Chloe starts with a wrinkled nose, “I don’t know, I may have been accusing her of something going on between you two.”

“God,” Beca chuckles in an immediate state of bashful amusement. She doesn’t realize that Chloe is studying the way her eyes crinkle with her expression, the same way Beca usually does in return. “Dude, no. What would even make you think that?”

“I don’t know,” Chloe half-whines, flopping back onto the mattress and bringing her hands up to cover her eyes. Beca can see the way her lips are curved upward, she can hear the embarrassed giggle spilling from her mouth. “You’ve just been spending time together, and you seemed kind of, I don’t know, secretive?”

Already, likely because Chloe is the person who can both terrify and relax her all at the same time, Beca feels herself begin to calm, even in the midst of such a serious, weighty conversation. She cannot help her small laugh in response as she turns her body to flop front down onto the mattress beside Chloe. “You realize we were talking about you the entire time we were together, right?”

“You were?” Chloe asks, now glancing over toward Beca through slightly parted fingers.

“Yeah,” Beca nods, offering Chloe a small shrug of her shoulder. “She figured me out. Well, actually, she said I had a toner for you,” she scoffs, eyes rolling sarcastically at the mention of the very term. It seems to amuse Chloe, at least, who finally pulls her hands from in front of her face.

“So was she right?” Chloe questions, that general, genuine confidence oozing from her all over again as she pushes herself upward slightly with the use of her elbows. “Do you have a _toner_ for me, Beca?”

“Shut up,” Beca chuckles in both amusement and embarrassment, “I hate that word so much.” She pauses, surprised by her own level of boldness as she continues. “But, yeah, I guess she was right,” she shrugs a shoulder again, voice lowering slightly, “I like you, Chlo.”

While Chloe responds with a proud, almost smug smile, Beca notes the way her nose wrinkles in thought soon after. She is about to question her, before Chloe’s lips twist into a small frown. “I guess I maybe owe Aubrey an apology, huh?”

Although Beca nods her head, it is difficult to keep the amusement from her expression. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Fine,” Chloe agrees, though pauses to stretch out her arms. They wind automatically around Beca’s back, before Chloe easily pulls Beca’s body toward her own. Beca, of course, lets her, and cannot help but note just how natural it feels to be positioned comfortably on top of Chloe Beale.

“But, later. I’ll talk to her later,” Chloe promises. She pouts out her lips in a hint for Beca to lean closer, something that causes Beca to grin bashfully in response. “I kind of have other ideas for right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! [This is me](https://chloebeale.tumblr.com/), and [here](https://ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com/)'s more information on the fandom drive.


End file.
